¿Por qué yo?
by AzCevFan
Summary: Otra historia sobre las "Mil y una noches" Sehrazat se pregunta el porqué de la insistencia de Onur en casarse con ella y finalmente se lo pregunta a él.


**¿Por qué yo?**

Sehrazat entró en el baño apurada y se miró al espejo. Su corazón latía de forma tan apresurada que apenas podía respirar sin pensar que le daría un ataque.

Pero a pesar de que era su corazón el que latía apresurado, era su mente la que no cesaba de hacerle preguntas…

Se recompuso un poco y salió de ese lugar que consideraba un buen escondite para serenarse y recobró su cara profesional para volver a su oficina. Bennu levantó la vista de lo que hacía y le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estabas? Don Onur vino a buscarte…

-¿A buscarme dices? - preguntó Sehrazat con incomodidad.

-Sí… creí que estabas trabajando con él y cuando vino no supe que decirle… ¿pasó algo? ¿Kaan está bien?

-Sí… no te preocupes… solo pasé por el baño un momento…

-Pues… él te espera en su oficina…

-¿Él?

-Don Onur, amiga… ¿de quién estábamos hablando? - dijo y sonrió al ver el semblante algo retraído de su amiga. La adoraba, pero Sehrazat tenía esa forma de ser en la que no se sabía nunca lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Bennu suponía que la vida la había hecho así, a los golpes y la respetaba, pero a veces se lamentaba de no poder conocer más detalles de su vida para poder ayudarla, aconsejarla, o aunque fuera, escucharla…

Mientras pensaba en lo reservada que era su amiga, Bennu la vio acomodarse la falda y salir otra vez a la oficina de don Onur y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso alguna vez dejarían de discutir esos dos?

* * *

Sehrazat golpeó con suavidad la puerta de la oficina de Onur y entró luego de que él se lo permitiera.

-Creí que te habías ido…- le dijo él dejando que su mirada la acariciara una vez más. No se cansaba de hacerlo, no solo porque le gustara admirar su cuerpo, sino porque la admiraba a ella, había comenzado a amarla casi de repente y a los golpes y ahora sentía que cada segundo era un segundo perdido de estar a su lado… si tan solo ella comprendiera… y lo perdonara…

-Sólo… creí que estaba ocupado atendiendo una llamada… tenía que pasar por la oficina…

-Pero fui a buscarte y no estabas…- dijo él.

-Salí a tomar aire…- dijo ella con sencillez, pero poniendo límites.

Onur estuvo a punto de contestarle que los de seguridad no la habían visto salir pero supuso que eso la pondría de peor humor.

-¿Podemos seguir? - le preguntó él y ella asintió, sin mirarlo, como si tuviese mucha vergüenza de estar frente a él.

-Le hablaba sobre estos arcos de aquí…- dijo luego de sentarse y se inclinó hacia delante para mostrarle en el plano el punto del que hablaba y él se quedó mirándola de cerca, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que ella decía.

-Dime…- le dijo y fantaseó con hundir su nariz en el cuello de ella y aspirar su aroma.

-… porque se me ocurrió que podríamos invertir un poco menos en la estructura y entonces abarataríamos los costos de la construcción…

Onur sonrió, no podía concentrarse, no había forma y Sehrazat no podía no darse cuenta, y sin embargo seguía con esa mirada profesional, esos ojos que hablaban y le decían tanto… y tan distinto de lo que decían sus labios…

-Don Onur…- dijo Sehrazat visiblemente incómoda.

-¿Qué me decías? - dijo él tratando de volver a la realidad.

-¿Acaso escuchó algo de lo que le dije? - preguntó ella con seriedad aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Lo siento… me muero de hambre… ¿por qué no salimos a comer?

-Yo… yo ya almorcé…

-Entonces acompáñame…

-Prefiero trabajar…

-¿Y si terminas de contarme el proyecto durante el almuerzo?

-No quiero molestarlo…

-Sehrazat.. tú no me molestas, al contrario, me acompañas, así no estaré solo… por favor…- le rogó él y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-Iré a buscar mi abrigo y mi cartera…

-Bien… pasaré por tu oficina de camino… - le dijo él colocándose su saco y observándola irse.

Sehrazat llegó a su oficina y juntó sus cosas.

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó Bennu con curiosidad.

-Salgo a almorzar…

-Pero si fuimos hace un rato…- Bennu sonrió sin comprender.

-Don Onur quiere que lo acompañe….- le respondió casi sin mirarla.

-Entiendo…- dijo Bennu y apretó sus labios para no expresar la felicidad que le causaba que don Onur estuviera tratando mejor a su amiga.

-¿Estás lista?-lo oyó decir mientras la veía ponerse el abrigo y apurarse para no hacerlo esperar.

-Vuelvo en un rato…- dijo Sehrazat a Bennu, que asintió sonriendo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a don Onur.

-Puede que sea un rato largo… - dijo él y Bennu lo miró con algo de asombro, ¿acaso los veía más cerca?

* * *

Onur caminó al lado de Seharazat mientras bajaban las escaleras y no hizo comentario. Al llegar al auto, le pidió a su chofer que lo dejara manejar y le dio el resto del día libre.

La llevó a comer a un restaurant cuya terraza daba justo sobre el mar, al aire libre y se sentó frente a ella con placidez.

-Entonces… ¿quiere que le siga contando sobre el proyecto?- le dijo cuando terminaban de comer, le había dado tiempo suficiente para descansar, pero se sentía una tonta, hablando de cosas que no tuviesen que ver con el trabajo.

-No hace falta, descansemos…- dijo él y le sonrió.

-¿De qué podríamos hablar entonces? Quiero decir, tenemos ese trabajo pendiente…

-No lo sé… quizá de algo más interesante, por ejemplo, dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel cuando nos casemos…

-Don Onur…- empezó a decir ella y él levantó su mano y rozó los dedos de ella con suavidad.

-Onur… llámame Onur…

-Yo nunca dije que aceptaba casarme…

-No aún… pero deberíamos ir hablando de los detalles…

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de algo que yo todavía no he resuelto?

-Lo veo en tus ojos… sé que me aceptarás… aunque te tardes mil y una noches…- dijo con sus ojos perdidos en los de ella.

-Onur…- dijo y tomó aire, le costaba horrores tener esa clase de confianza con él.

-Dime…- dijo él sin pasar por alto su forma más familiar, por fin.

-Quiero hacer una pregunta…

-Te escucho…

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Bromeas? - le preguntó él sin poder dejar de mirarla. Parecía tan inocente y tan fuerte a la vez que se enamoraba como loco cada segundo que pasaba.

-No, para nada… quiero decir… ¿no hay suficientes mujeres interesadas en usted?

-¿Eso que importa? Ninguna de ellas eres tú… yo me enamoré de ti Sehrazat, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

-Supongo que me cuesta hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no entiendo lo que ve en mi… soy una mujer común, pero además tengo un hijo pequeño, y encima soy viuda…

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que veo en ti?

-Sería bueno porque de verdad me gustaría entender…

-Veo…- dijo y tomó su mano y la vio sonrojarse, pero dejó que lo hiciera- veo una mujer fuerte, e inocente a la vez, una profesional excelente, una mujer inteligente y que no se deja avasallar por un mundo machista como el nuestro. Veo una mujer bella, la más bella de todas, a quien tuve la dicha de tener en mis brazos, que tiene unos ojos tan intensos que me quedaría mirando por el resto de mi vida y unos labios en los que me gustaría descansar los míos todo el tiempo… te veo, y veo el amor, Sehrazat… por eso te elijo, por eso a ti…- le dijo y ella sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban, y estuvo agradecida de estar sentada y no de pie frente a él. Onur había puesto su corazón en la mano para hablarle y ahora ella tenía que responderle algo…

-Entiendo…- dijo y aclaró su garganta con incomodidad.

-¿Entiendes? Entonces salgamos de aquí y vayamos a casarnos…

-Onur… entiendo lo que sientes… pero no dije que me casaría contigo…

-¿Me dirás que no sientes lo mismo?

-Onur… cuando Ahmet falleció, yo me prometí a mi misma que no volvería a enamorarme, no quiero sufrir más… y estoy resistiéndome a eso… siempre creí que el buen amor era siempre correspondido y por lo que escucho, tengo miedo de no estar a la altura…

-Sehrazat… te prometo que seguiré siendo paciente… pero lo haré no porque tenga dudas de que me aceptes, sino porque estoy seguro de que lo harás, tarde o temprano, porque lo veo en tus ojos... aunque tú no lo hayas descubierto aún…- dijo y besó sus dedos y la vio sentirse muy incómoda con el gesto. Pero otra vez, ella no retiró su mano.

Onur se puso de pie y cuando ella se levantó, la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y la acompañó con la mano para sentirse un poco más cerca de ella.

Sehrazat respiró hondo, el aire no era suficiente para su estado de nerviosismo. Lo miró de costado. Si él supiera que ella tenía demasiado miedo pero ya había reconocido que los sentimientos que tenía por él no eran los que se desesperaba por demostrar. Sehrazat se había enamorado de Onur, tal como él se había enamorado de ella…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
